When watching television, viewers enjoy a variety of channel and viewing options. An Electronic Programming Guide (EPG) allows the viewer to see broadcast schedules for available channels. To better aid in identifying programming, the EPG may also provide descriptions of scheduled shows. Further, the EPG may provide the viewer with extended broadcast schedules, such as over the next days or weeks, allowing the viewer to identify content for later viewing or recording.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.